Ka is a Wheel
by Spikis
Summary: Roland vs Hombre de Negro. Dos enemigos unidos por el Ka. Una confrontación que abarcará el presente, pasado y futuro.


_A todos los que fuisteis absorbidos por la corriente del Ka. _

_Acompañadnos una vez más en la búsqueda de nuestra Torre._

_La Raedura, Agosto de 2009_

* * *

**En un mundo que se ha movido...**

_Ka. Una única palabra que todo resume. Ka. Un destino al que avanzamos de manera inexorable. Un viaje a lo desconocido, destino de muchos. Todos son uno. Ka. Te empuja, te obliga a seguirlo. A pesar de no desearlo, se convierte en lo más importante de tu vida. Se convierte en tu vida misma. Ka. Somos incapaces de contar el número de lágrimas que harían falta para describirlo. Ka. Sencillamente, Ka._

-¿Roland?

-No deberías llamarme por ese nombre. No es seguro.

-Me da igual. No quiero estar con Will. A quien amo es a Roland.

-Susan, no deberías...

Susan Delgado hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Roland y lo empujó sobre la cama mientras se empezaba a quitar su vestido. El jóven pistolero titubeó unos instantes y la razón de su mente trató de combatir la pasión de su corazón, pero resultó inútil. Yació boca arriba, tumbado sobre la cama mientras contemplaba el cuerpo desnudo y puro de Susan Delgado abalanzarse sobre el suyo. Y cuando ella se sentó sobre él, Will Deaborn y toda la falsa ilusión creada para aquel viaje a la Baronía de Mejis murieron, y tan sólo quedaron Roland y Susan. Sabía que aquella unión les condenaría a ambos, pero fue incapaz de decirle a Susan que parara de moverse sobre él...

-¿Se te ha puesto dura, pistolero?

Cuando Roland despertó, vio a Walter O´Dim sentado sobre su cama, con una sonrisa en el rostro cubierto parcialmente por su capucha negra. El joven pistolero había desaparecido, junto con Susan, mucho tiempo atrás. Roland lanzó una patada al aire mientras se giraba para coger sus revólveres que reposaban en una vieja mesilla de noche junto a la cama, pero el Hombre de Negro esquivó el golpe con facilidad y al instante estaba sentado sobre una silla frente a la cama. Roland cargó sus dos revólveres y le apuntó a la cara. Walter se puso a aplaudir.

-¡Espléndido, pistolero! Unos grandes reflejos.

Roland se acercó hacia el Hombre de Negro con sus dos revólveres dispuestos a escupir fuego.

-¿Te gustó el sueño con la putita? –le preguntó Walter –Tu mente es tan sencilla de manipular...

-Y tu mente está a punto de ser esparcida por el suelo de esta habitación –contestó Roland mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza.

-Oh, cariño –comenzó a decir el Hombre de Negro, aunque la voz que salía de sus labios era la de Susan Delgado –No me decías esas cosas hace unos instantes.

Roland disparó tres veces. Las tres balas fueron certeras e impactaron en el rostro del Hombre de Negro, que se reía preso de la más absoluta de las locuras. Las balas atravesaron su cráneo y quedaron marcadas en la pared de aquella vieja habitación. Roland contempló cómo la sangre manaba de los tres agujeros abiertos en la cabeza de su enemigo, que seguía sentado en la silla, riéndose. Tras lo que a él le pareció una eternidad, y con el charco de sangre del suelo acercándose a sus pies, Roland fue testigo de cómo las carcajadas del Hombre de Negro finalizaban al fin, y la sonrisa se borraba de su rostro. _Ahora caerá al suelo, por fin_, pensó Roland, pero en vez de eso, el Hombre de Negro se puso en pie y comenzó a hablar.

-Se están perdiendo las antiguas costumbres, pistolero. ¿De esta forma es como acoges a las yentes que visitan tu techo?

-No estamos en Gilead –contestó Roland. –Gilead ya no existe. Está muerta.

-Oh, sí que existe –dijo Walter mientras le señalaba a Roland la puerta de la habitación. –De hecho, Gilead está más viva que nunca. Si tienes la bondad de acompañarme...

El Hombre de Negro se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejando un reguero de sangre a su paso. Roland le siguió, con los revólveres apuntándole y evitando pisar la sangre del suelo. Al salir de la habitación, se encontraron en un oscuro pasillo de piedra, en cuyo extremo más alejado se encontraba una puerta que estaba iluminada por una luz azulada.

-Debes entrar ahí –le dijo Walter, cuyo rostro era ya una máscara sanguinolenta.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, algo impulsó a Roland en aquella dirección. Un calor olvidado hacía más de una eternidad estaba emanando de aquella habitación.

-Estoy en casa. –dijo Roland, y empezó a correr hacia aquella habitación.

(Bienvenido)

Cuando Roland aferró con fuerza el picaporte y lo giró, una fragancia de rosas y jazmines lo embriagó incluso antes de que la puerta se abriera. La luz de su interior lo cegó momentáneamente, pero él ya sabía lo que iba a encontrar allí. A fin de cuentas, estaba en casa.

-¿Roland?

-¿Madre?

La Reina Gabrielle se levantó de su trono y corrió a abrazar a su hijo. Las perlas de su precioso vestido blanco tintinearon y comenzaron a lanzar destellos a cada paso que ella daba. Realmente estaba en Gilead. Su madre seguía siendo joven y corría hacia él para abrazarlo. Roland abrió sus brazos para lanzarse a los de ella. Su madre pasó de largo junto a él.

(Bienvenido a casa)

A su espalda, Gabrielle estaba abrazando al Hombre de Negro, que ya no sangraba, ni vestía su ropa oscura. Su madre estaba abrazando a Marten Broadcloak, cuyo rostro sobresalía entre los cabellos de Gabrielle y sonreía a Roland. De pronto, el vestido de su madre no era de un blanco resplandeciente, sino que se estaba volviendo rojizo.

-¿Madre? –A Roland le comenzaron a escocer sus ojos.

-Ahora ella pertenece al Rey Carmesí –le dijo Marten, mientras la besaba y la rodeaba con sus brazos, que parecían haberse multiplicado y se asemejaban a las patas de una araña.

Roland estuvo tentado de disparar al Mago, pero su cuerpo se fundía con el de su madre. Dirigió la vista al trono y allí estaba su padre. Corrió hacia él.

-¡Padre! ¡Tienes que salvarla!

-¿Salvarla? –dijo Steve Deschain –Gilead ha muerto

Y tras pronunciar esas palabras, Steve Deschain comenzó a disolverse y a desintegrarse, al igual que lo estaba haciendo el trono en el que estaba sentado. Las paredes de la sala se agrietaron y enormes piedras se desprendieron del techo. Una de las paredes se vino abajo y Roland pudo contemplar parte del castillo de Gilead, que conservaba su esplendor de antaño. Vio las enormes torres que se alzaban hasta el cielo y los gigantescos puentes de mármol que las unían. Torres y puentes, que empezaban a desmoronarse. Realmente, Gilead se moría. El suelo comenzó a temblar bajo los pies de Roland, que pronto perdieron el equilibrio y fueron engullidos por la roca y el polvo. El pistolero cayó y cayó, y la oscuridad le envolvió.

Tiempo más tarde, que bien pudieron ser unas horas o incluso una era, la oscuridad fue interrumpida por el sonido de un goteo que cobró ritmo rápidamente y Roland sintió cómo su cuerpo se humedecía. Aún tenía los músculos doloridos y luchaba desesperadamente por asir algo que pudiera sacarle de debajo de los escombros de Gilead. Sintió cómo una mano humana agarraba la suya con fuerza y a pesar de que era fría y su tacto se asemejaba a la piel de una serpiente, se aferró a ella con fuerza y volvió a la realidad. O más bien, a Su realidad. Estaba agarrando la mano de Walter O´Dim, cuya ropa estaba empapada por la lluvia. El Extraño sin Edad le sonreía nuevamente. En su rostro no había rastro de los impactos de bala.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo? –le preguntó Roland mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y escupía el barro que le había entrado en la boca -¿Dónde estamos?

-Eso ahora da igual. Te estoy dando a elegir, pistolero. Abandona tu búsqueda y liberaré tu mente. Abandona la Torre.

-Jamás! –escupió Roland. –Primero te mataré y luego encontraré la Torre.

-Muy bien. Mátame. –dijo el Hombre de Negro, mientras su cuerpo se transformaba en el de la joven Susan Delgado. –Mátame otra vez.

-No, por favor... –dijo Roland en voz baja.

-Mátame! –repitió Susan Delgado.

-No!,¡ No puedo! -el rostro de Roland comenzó a llenarse de lágrimas. –No puedo...

-Oh, vamos... –continuó Susan mostrando una sonrisa picarona mientras se levantaba su vestido –Si no quieres matarme...quizás quieras follarme.

Las pupilas de Roland se dilataron completamente y sus manos aferraron con fuerza el cuello de Susan Delgado.

-¡Tú no eres Susan! –gritó Roland mientras apretaba con fuerza el cuello de la muchacha, cuyos ojos se estaban poniendo en blanco. Escuchó cómo el cuello de Susan se partía con un sonoro chasquido y cómo su rostro se difuminaba para volverse a transformar en el Hombre de Negro, con su sonrisa perpetua, y cómo ese rostro, a su vez se transformaba en el de una mujer de cabello castaño que al principio no reconoció.

Cuando Roland recuperó su cordura, estaba de rodillas sobre una cama, estrangulando a una mujer desnuda que yacía bajo él. Recordó que se llamaba Dinah, y la había conocido la noche anterior, cuando le ofreció hospedarse en su cabaña antes de internarse en las arenas del desierto. Dinah estaba muerta y en la mente de Roland sólo retumbaban las carcajadas de Walter O´Dim. Se apartó de ella y recogió sus revólveres. En la habitación no había nadie más, ni tampoco en el resto de la cabaña. El Hombre de Negro no estaba allí, aunque sí que había pasado por aquel lugar no hacía mucho tiempo, puesto que parte de su magia había permanecido allí, como Roland había comprobado esa noche. Se puso sus pantalones mientras el sol de la mañana penetraba con fuerza a través de los sucios cristales de la ventana y se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Dinah. Al tocarlo, notó que estaba completamente frío, por lo que dedujo que llevaba horas muerta. Al girar su cuerpo vio que su espalda tenía unos estigmas oscuros. La muchacha había sido marcada por el Hombre de Negro. Ya se estaba muriendo antes de que llegara él. Roland se sintió aliviado por no tener que cargar con otra muerte a sus espaldas y llevó en brazos a Dinah hasta la parte trasera de la casa, donde le cavó una tumba. La depositó en el árido suelo con suavidad, envuelta en sábanas y dejó que la tierra le cubriera.

De vuelta a la casa, llenó un odre con agua y se bebió casi la mitad de un solo trago. Lo volvió a llenar y se lo colgó a la espalda. Recogió algo de comida de la despensa de Dinah, ya que dudaba que a ella le importase ya, y además a él le iba a hacer más falta. Permaneció un instante de pie, dentro de la casa, recordando lo que había ocurrido allí aquella noche. En aquellos instantes estaba más decidido que nunca a encontrar la Torre Oscura y con esa decisión giró el picaporte de la puerta y salió al exterior, donde el sol casi había alcanzado su cénit. Miró al horizonte y lo único que vio fue un paraje desolado sin ningún signo de vida. Es _Ka_, pensó Roland, y comenzó a caminar dejando atrás la casa de Dinah, para internarse en el desierto de Mohaine,

El Hombre de Negro huía a través del desierto y el pistolero iba en pos de él.


End file.
